I'll Be Your Hero
by Pricat
Summary: Doof finds Perry injured on his doorstep and takes care of him but he learns that Justin, Monogram's nephew has gone rogue and they decide to stop him before Kaci. Roger's daughter takes over the Tri-State Area.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Your Hero**

**A/N**

**I know I should be updating my other Perry/Doof fics but I've had this idea all day in my head and had to write it but in this, Doof finds a certain turquise furred male on his doorstep badly hurt and takes care of him but he learns that Justin, Monogram's nephew has gone rogue along with Peter and are planning to take over the Tri-State Area with Kaci, Roger's daughter.**

**I hope people like and it's a little angsty but nothing too dark but will get better as the fic goes on.**

* * *

Doof was in DEI building an new invention for the O.W.C.A to help track agents but he smiled hoping Perry would like it.

Because of him, he'd changed for the better thanks to their friendship as the turquise furred male had convinced him to stop being evil and join the forces of good as Doof had agreed joining the O.W.C.A but building inventions that could help stop bad guys from taking over the world or the Tri-State Area but he was nervous.

"_That's strange._

_Perry always shows up right around now._

_I hope nothing happened to him."_ he thought.

* * *

Perry felt intense pain as he saw DEI in his sights as he shivered in fear remembering what had happened at the agency but right now Justin could wait until he took care of himself but smiled summoning the strength entering the building and taking the elevator as he had no energy to take the stairs but he then saw the doors open as he staggered to Doof's doorstep and rang the doorbell as he fainted as everything went black.

* * *

Doof then smiled hearing the doorbell and had a feeling it was his Perry as he went to answer it but gasped opening the door finding him on the doorstep and hurt as he bent down and picked him up gently but felt his pulse.

He was still alive making Doof relieved but scared looking at his little nemesis closing the door and headed to his lab but hoped that Perry would be okay but sadness was in his eyes.

He was brought back to Earth hearing the elevator ping seeing the doors open and left carrying the turquise furred male in his arms but knew he'd be okay but wondered who'd done this to him.

That, he could worry about later.

Right now Perry needed him...


	2. Showing He Cares

**I'll Be Your Hero**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened slowly as the pain in his body had been numbed because of Doof but he shakily smiled feeling Doof was there but had tears in his eyes as he was sad and wanted comfort as Doof was tending to his wounds.

"_It hurts..._ " he hissed softly.

Doof was happy hearing he was awake but nervous because he was putting stitches into his friend's tail but he had bandaged the rest of his body but Perry felt Doof had put some of those band- aids he'd made when he'd made the Paper Cut-inator but smiled weakly.

"Sorry Perry.

I'm so glad you're awake.

You scared me finding you on the doorstep out cold like that but I'm glad you're awake.

I care about you a lot." he told him.

He stroked his little nemesis's forehead gently but decided to go upstairs to the living room where they could talk...

* * *

Justin smiled leaving the O.W.C.A as he was heading towards the house of Roger Doofenschirtz where his owner was waiting for him so they could keep going with their plan as he entered through a window into a purple bedroom as it was filled with toys and drawings along with other things but the brown furred playpus yawned getting onto her bed but heard the door open as he saw a girl with dark hair and goggles on her head enter.

Her name was Kaci Doofenschirtz and the daughter of the Mayor of Danville but she sighed knowing her father was too busy as usual knowing he didn't care about her as she saw Justin asleep on the bed knowing he cared about her but she let him sleep knowing Perry had refused the offer but knew her uncle Heinz had gone good angering her but she wanted to show him how evil she could be as she would take over the Tri-State Area and then her father would see.

She couldn't wait for that to happen...

* * *

Meanwhile in DEI, in the living room, Doof was soothed hearing Perry's heartbeat as he couldn't get the image of him lying on his doorstep out of his mind as those butterflies were in his stomach again knowing they came whenever Perry was here but he kisse3d him on the forehead seeing a smile cross Perry's face while he slept knowing he felt a little better but heard him moan in sleep but Doof felt tears in his eyes as he held his paw but saw his hazel eyes open.

"It's okay Doofy...

I'm here..." he reassured him weakly.

Doof wiped away tears knowing this was true.

He then wrapped a quilt arouns him as he put him on the couch because he needed to make something to eat.

"Don't leave." Perry thought.

But his heart felt better seeing Doof return as he put a tray on the coffee table in front of the couch as he saw cheese on it along with crackers making him smile but he wasn't in the mood to eat as he was anxious plus those butterflies were in his stomach again.

He hoped Doof was okay.


	3. Always By His Side

**I'll Be Your Hero**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Doofy has no idea his niece is truly evil.**

**But he's worried about Perry.**

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep as he was worrying about Perry but the turquise furred male was in the living room but he needed to check up on him as he needed to know he was okay.

He then entered the room seeing Perry was pale making his worry levels rise as he sat on the couch but picked him up gently feeling his body was very hot making his worry more tense but he decided to feel his forehead.

He put a hand to his forehead and jerked it away seeing he had a high fever and knew it was to do with his injuriies but he needed to get him to a vet and it was five in the morning.

"_Poor Perry._

_You're not yourself but I'll help you._

_I wonder how you got like this in the first place but maybe you'll tell me later when you feel a little better but I need you."_ he thought.

He then made himself a drink but made Perry orange juice knowing that helped humans when they were ill but something was wrong.

He hoped things were okay...

* * *

Kaci smiled watching her uncle's home as she saw Justin had made Perry ill with that virus that had made him go evil but knew her uncle would find a cure but she told the light brown male to leave Perry alone.

"We might be able to get him to help once he gets worse." she told him.

He understood as he hoped things would go okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof woke from an nightmare as the alarm clock rang and he felt soothed hearing Perry cough as he entered the living room but he remembered the nightmare but calmed down knowing things would be okay but he was making breakfast for himself but saw the turquise furred male watching the Soap Opera Channel that made him relax but he was nervous knowing they were going to the vet knowing going there made him nervous and shaky as Doof saw but wanted to help him get better but he was drinking coffee to wake himself up putting Perry in a pet carrier and heading to the car ready to go but he wondered what was making his little nemesis ill like this.

He then got into the car as he put the pet carrier on the passenger seat as he started the ignition key.

He hoped that Perry would be okay as he needed him in his life.

He then arrived at the vet's as he was carrying Perry in his arms entering the surgery but Perry was very quiet entering but understood knowing he didn't like the vet's but knew that Doof cared about him but he sighed knowing that he cared about him as they were in the waiting room but he was nervous about Perry but trying not to show it as they were called in.

He then stroked Perry's back as the vet was examining him but Doof was relieved hearing it was an nasty case of flu but to him, it wasn't like any flu he'd seen but would do his own little examination later as they left but he smiled seeing Perry asleep in the passenger seat as he was driving to the pet drug store to get the medicine that the vet had prescribed but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Perry woke up later feeling like he was run over by a truck but relieved seeing Doof by his side but wondered what he was doing as he was opening the bottle of antibotics the vet had prescribed for the turquise furred male but Perry wqas scared as he wasn't a big fan of medicine or shots but Doof understood but gor him to take it.

"See Perry?

It's not so bad." Doof told him.

The turquise furred male understood as he knew Doof cared about him but he hadn't slept so well because he was having bad dreams about things but he relaxed knowing that Doof would always be there for him...


End file.
